Loss of A Friend
by Roxius
Summary: Katsura has gone insane and, after a large Amanto homocide, must now be killed by his best friend. Better than it sounds. Warning: Character deaths! Please R & R!


Red...

The color of blood...

That sweet, luscious liquid...

How I love to watch it spill...

The very sight and smell of it fills me with hunger...

A hunger for death...

A hunger...to kill...

I must kill those who disregarded me as nothing but a fool...

I must kill the Amanto...

* * *

An insane grin formed on Katsura's face as he dug the knife deeper into the alien's chest. Seeing all that lovely wet blood spew from the internal wounds made Katsura feel even happier. When he removed the knife from the alien's body, Katsura licked some of the spray blood off. 

"ZURA!"

Katsura spun around and saw none other than Sakata Gintoki standing before him. "It's 'Katsura', not 'Zura', you fuckin' bastard!" Katsura screamed. Gintoki looked around at the scene before him and closed his eyes in disgust. The entire floor was covered with the slaughtered bodies of various space foreigners. Even worse was that Katsura's robes were stained with blood.

Gin stared into Katsura's cold, sinful eyes and hissed, "Why, Katsura...why?" Katsura spat on the remains of what used to be a head and exclaimed, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, GIN? I'LL TELL YOU WHY! I DID THIS FOR YOU! NO, NOT FOR YOU, BUT FOR ALL OF US! THE AMANTO MUST BE ERADICATED! THEY MUST ALL DIE!"

Gin shook his head in disappointment. "Katsura...what you're doing is wrong..." he said quietly, "Mass homocide of the Amanto is not the answer. You're desire to rid this world of the space foreigners has driven you to insanity. Please, Katsura...drop your weapon and allow me to send you to rest...I cannot let you get away with this...I'm being paid..."

Katsura couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slammed his foot on the ground and cried, "MONEY? IS THAT ALL YOU'RE AFTER? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME AND RUIN ALL OF JOI'S WORK...FOR MONEY! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!!!' Gin was about to reply, when Katsura suddenly dashed at him.

Katsura swung his knife with amazing speed, but Gin was lucky enough to dodge it before getting his face sliced open. As he tightened his grip on his sword, Gin thought about what had happened only hours ago...

* * *

_Two hours ago in Gin's apartment..._

_"YOU WANT ME TO KILL KATSURA?"_

_Gin slammed his fists on the table and glared at the man sitting across from him: the very leader of Joi, Takasugi Shinsuke. Shinpachi, who was sitting next to Gin, stood up and shouted, "Why would you want us to kill Katsura? Isn't he one of your guys?"_

_Shinsuke let out a sigh and replied, "Yes, I know. Katsura is a very loyal follower of mine, but certain...problems have arisen..." "What kind of problems?" Gin demanded through clenched teeth. Although he and Katsura sometimes weren't on good terms, Gin and Katsura had still been best friends._

_"Katsura has become very...disturbed as of late. He has become more suited to actually killing off the Amanto instead of justing kicking them off the planet. He claims that they 'deserve to die for polluting our world'...in a sense, he reminds me much of myself...heh heh heh..." As Shinsuke chuckled to himself, Gin had to resist the urge to punch the goddamn bastard in the face._

_Suddenly, Shinsuke stopped laughing to himself and said, "If you need a good reason, if any, to go and kill Katsura on the spot, then here's one...he was the one responsible for Kagura-chan's death..." _

_Gin felt like the entire world froze for a moment, but then time continued. Without a single word, Gin stood up and headed for the door, sword in hand. Shinsuke looked over at Shinpachi with a small smirk and said, "You do know what's going to happen...don't you?"_

_Shinpachi stood still for a few moments before nodding his head..._

* * *

Gin unsheathed his blade and swung, knocking Katsura's knife into the air. With another quick movement, Gin sliced off Katsura's left hand and knocked him to the ground. Gin's face was completely devoid of sympathy as he watched his former friend writhe on the ground, screaming in pain as blood spewed from his injury. 

Gin brought the edge of his blade close to Katsura's neck and shouted, "WHY DID YOU KILL HER, KATSURA? WHY DID YOU KILL KAGURA-CHAN? WHY?" Katsura smirked, despite the pain surging through him, and muttered, "She was...an Amanto, bastard. She had to die, just like the rest of them..."

Gin shook his head and replied, "You're wrong, Katsura. You were always wrong. This may be suprising from someone like me, but this kind of violence isn't the answer. You chose this path yourself and now you'll pay for it..."

Letting out a sigh, Katsura's face softened and he slowly closed his eyes. "Do it." he whispered with a slight smirk on his face. Gin didn't need to be told twice. With one quick swing, Katsura's head flew into the air and landed on the ground with a THUD.

"Goodbye, Katsura...and...goodbye, Kagura-chan..."

And with that, Gin turned around and left.


End file.
